the test
by JESSI.NO.1
Summary: Rosalie and emmett break and emmett and edward fight.  Jasper and emmett go out to hunt but will they ever come back?  Will Rose and Emmett make up?  Is it all tanyas falt?  Will edward ever get better?  READ AND FIND OUT
1. PREFACE

preface

Ring ring ring!

"What the hell its five in the morning!" I said as I looked at the alarm clock.

"Someone better be dead!" I muttered as I picked up the phone

"Hey Bella its rose can you come down?" Her voice was pleading. Wait rose hated me yesterday ….

"Yeh sure...um why?"

I heard crying in the background and then someone else took the phone Alice probably.

"Bella can you please come down here?"

"Yeh, sure, why?"

"Emmett and Rose broke up" You could hear Alice walking away so Rose couldn't hear her.

"Charlie I can't wake him up!" I was whispering now.

"Jasper will come and get you….by!"

Then she hung up.

Wait jasper…why jasper ..why not Edward.

And with that Jasper was hunched over at my window.

'Open the window he mouthed', and I ran up and unlocked my window.

Then he turned round so his back was facing me "Get on! He whispered.

By the sound of his voice he was worried and he could sense mine but made no effort to reassure me.

So I jumped up on to his back and muttered "why'd Emmett brake up with rose."

"So that's what all the shouting's about," There was shouting …..NOT GOOD!

He felt my panic and turned round smiling

"Just kidding Bella, I knew they broke up" But that means there's still shouting NOT GOOD!

"Jasper will Rose be mad if I don't come?" I knew this wouldn't end well.

"What's the worst that could happen, Bella, come on, Rose needs you" And then I felt a wave of guilt wash over me "fine" I muttered and closed my eyes.

And within 15 seconds we were there .Then Jasper slung me off his back and trailed me to the door and opened it.

When I walked inside I had never seen so much chaos. Rose was crying on the staircase, Esme and Alice were shouting at Emmett, Carlisle was trying to talk to rose calming her down I guessed.

And I nearly had a heart attack when I seen Edward lying on the ground under the piano with a chair which was what it looked like crumpled over him.

As soon as Emmett seen me he stopped and dropped the chair he was going to throw at Edward

"BELLA..."he muttered.

explanation

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed "Leave him alone!" I screamed again and ran over to Edward

"EDWARD! Are you ok! Speak to me Edward." When I said this Edwards eyes opened and he smiled.

"Everything's fine, love," he said as he tried to calm me" Sorry you had to get up so early." he added.

"I don't think that's the situation 're you lying on the ground

When I asked that question Emmett stiffened. I turned round to look at him with curious eyes.

Then suddenly it dropped on me Emmett had hurt Edward and threw him under the piano. Then I became furious.

I walked straight up to Emmett and screamed at him

"What the hell Emmett what the hell is wrong with you!" he was actually shocked at my words.

"What the hell is wrong with me, whats wrong with him?" He screamed back at me.

"Alice. Can I talk to you?" I didn't even wait for her to answer I just ran up the stairs carefully watching my feet and walked into her room expecting her to follow me as she usually does. And she did as usual.

"Yes?"

"What's going on tell it to me straight."

She deliberated for a moment.

Emmett broke up with rose as you no because..she caught him staring at Tanya."

I stood there in shock for a moment

"Then Emmett said he wasn't and rose went out of the room with Edward and asked Edward what Emmett was thinking at first Edward didn't want too he thought it was invading privacy , but rose told him that he'd be helping their

Relationship still Edward wouldn't do it so she guilted him into it as long as she wouldn't mention his name. But rose did and Emmett got really mad and started to beat up Edward.

I was still in shock by the end. "Carlisle I need you now!" shouted Alice a second before I dropped to the ground. There was a loud crash and some screaming.

Then everything went black.

"BELLA….Bella wake up .Can you hear me everything's ok"

I woke to see Edward looking down at me worried. Then I smiled I was lying on the floor and he was lying on a hospital bed Carlisle must've brang home.

I stood up carefully and looked for Emmett but he was nowhere to be seen.

All I saw was rose crying and Carlisle fixing one of Edwards's arms

"Emmett's away with Jasper hunting." She sounded worried im guessing for jasper. "Comon il take you home."

"Can I" Rosalie said "If it's ok with Bella" she looked at me warily not sure what to expect

"ok" was all I could say

She walked over scooped me up in her arms and ran out the door before I knew it I was in Edwards Volvo.

In 1 heartbeat I was at Charlie's its was 9 already .So I was about to run out of the car when Rosalie said "thanks"

"For what?" I asked confused

"For coming. Anyway I think you better go Charlie's stopped snoring." She said with a smile.

I gave her a wave and got out of the car then ran into the house. The door was open to my surprise.

I walked in closed the door behind me and started to make breakfast. I put the pancake mix in the frying pan, turned on the stove and started flipping the pancakes.

I heard the door open and Charlie say"Hey kiddo" I turned around "Hey dad"

"Watch cookin?"

"Pancakes want some?"

"Sure kiddo"He watched me flip the pancakes, "Wake up early today?"

I tried to keep my voice low "Yeh" was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2 Slow day

Lonely

After I made Charlie pancakes I ran up to my room, got dressed, then ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair and ran out the door to my truck.

In 5 minutes I was at school I RAN

I didn't even bother to put up with mikes boring conversation. I just walked on until he turned to Jessica on his other side.

And there was Alice and Jasper.

As soon as I was out of Mike and Jessica's sight I sprinted toward them.

"Hey" Jasper had said in a wary voice.

"Hi Bella" Alice said as if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Where's Edward" I asked not even bothering to say hi back. I was in to much of hurry to be polite.

"Edwards still recovering but don't worry he's ok" Jasper said it as if he was reassuring Alice and not me.

"What do you mean by ok" I said as I replayed what he last said in my head.

He'd said ok as if there was something scaring or worrying him.

"Hes-"Alice cut him off

"Enough about Edward .I've got some fabulous news. I've arranged that we as in me, you, jasper and rose all go to the club Light Night. It's only new and all we've to do is ask Charlie and take you shopping for a nice dress and-"


End file.
